Gravity Slime Master
Both a pet for the children of the ultra-rich and a powerful adventuring tool, Endeca’s gregarious gravity slime ''rightfully deserves the fame and popularity it has acquired. It is the distillation of one of the fundamental forces of the universe, and Endeca was the one to bring them first into being. Their capabilities have come a long way since then, but only for those truly dedicated to the path of the slime’s true power. The gravity slime master knows all of this and more. By long experimentation with these same forces personified, they learn to feel and distill them much more rapidly. They work with the charming creatures to hinder their foes, the forces of gravity itself laying them low. '''Hit Die: '''d8. '''Requirements' To qualify to become a gravity slime master, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. * Skills: '''Knowledge (arcana) 3 ranks, Spellcraft (5 ranks). * '''Feats: '''Craft Wondrous Item. * '''Special: '''Must have used a single ''Endeca’s gregarious gravity slime ''at least ten times. '''Class Skills: '''The gravity slime master’s class skills are Craft (Int), Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (geography), Spellcraft, Swim, and Use Magic Device. '''Skill Ranks per Level: '''4 + Int modifier. '''CLASS FEATURES The following are the class features of the gravity slime master. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Gravity slime masters gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Class Features At every even level, a gravity slime master advances class features just as if she had gained a level in a class she belonged to previously. She does not, however, gain any other benefit that a member of that class might have gained (such as Hit Dice, base attack bonus increases, or skill points). This essentially means that she adds those levels of gravity slime master to her levels of the previous class and determines her class features (such as power points, initiator level, spellcasting, or bonus feats) accordingly. If the character had more than one class before she became a gravity slime master, she must choose one of them to augment with this benefit; once made, this choice cannot be changed. Launch Gravity Slime (Su) Once per encounter per class level the gravity slime master possesses, a gravity slime master can distill mystical forces around her into a new gravity slime and launch it at her foes. When she does so, she makes a ranged touch attack against an opponent within 60 feet of her. If it hits, the target takes 1d6 points of damage. This damage increases to 2d6 at 3rd level and 3d6 at 5th level, and is not subject to damage reduction, hardness, or energy resistances of any type. If the launched slime misses, it attempts to correct its path by whipping around while midair. At the start of her turn following a missed attack with this ability, the gravity slime master can attempt another ranged touch attack against her target as a free action. She only gains one additional attack in this way per launched slime. At 2nd level, the gravity slime master creates and launches two slimes when she uses this ability, and at 4th level, she creates and launches three slimes. Each slime may be directed at the same or different targets, though each target must be within 30 feet of another target. She may also choose to use a different impact effect (see page 12) on each slime, if she wishes. Gravity slimes created with this ability fade away with a contented sigh after they strike or miss a second time, and cannot be saved for later use. Gravity Slime Guardian (Su) Not all gravity slimes are friendly enough for kids, and the gravity slime master knows the secret of growing one into this breed. At 1st level, a gravity slime master creates a such a slime. A gravity slime guardian is completely loyal to its master, obeying her both in and out of combat, and is treated as a medium-sized summoner's eidolon with the following base form, treating the gravity slime master's character level as her effective summoner level for the purposes of its abilities: ---- Gravity Slime Guardian Starting Statistics: Size 'Medium '''Speed '''20 ft., climb 20 ft., fly 40 ft. (perfect), swim 20 ft. '''AC '+2 natural armor 'Saves '''Fort (bad), Ref (good), Will (good) '''Attack '''slam (2d6), tail slap (1d6) '''Ability Scores '''Str 12, Dex 16, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11 '''Free Evolutions '''blindsight, climb, flight (su, 2), magic attacks, slam,* improved damage (slam), reach (slam), swim, tail, tail slap. *A gravity slime guardian gains a slam attack even though it has no limbs. ---- Unlike an eidolon, the gravity slime guardian does not gain its own pool of evolution points, nor does it share magic item slots with the gravity slime master. In addition, it is of the ooze type (though it is not mindless), and has the ability to deliver its master's impact ability as a standard action by making a melee touch attack. The gravity slime guardian is not summoned, nor can it be dismissed; it can be healed as a normal creature, and unlike an eidolon, the distance between it and its master is not limited. However, a gravity slime master can only have a single gravity slime guardian at any one time. Should the gravity slime guardian ever be slain, its master can grow another from an ''Endeca's gregarious ''gravity slime ''larva over the course of a week. When its master reaches 2nd level, the gravity slime guardian gains the improved natural armor evolution, and its base land speed improves to 30 feet (increasing its climb and swim speeds to 30 feet, and its fly speed to 50 feet). When its master reaches 3rd level, the gravity slime guardian gains the large and mount evolutions. When its master reaches 4th level, the gravity slime guardian gains the improved natural armor evolution again, and its base land speed improves to 40 feet (increasing its climb and swim speeds to 40 feet, and its fly speed to 60 feet). When its master reaches 5th level, the gravity slime guardian gains the ability increase (Strength) evolution. '''Impact (Su) As the gravity slime master grows in power, the gravity slimes under her command grow in strength and versatility. Whenever a target is struck by one of her launched gravity slimes or her gravity slime guardian’s touch attack, they must succeed at a Fortitude save or be subject to the effects of the flightbreaker spell for one minute. This ability affects objects as well as creatures. The save DC for impact effects is equal to 10 + 1/2 the gravity slime master's character level + the gravity slime master's highest ability score modifier. At 2nd level, the gravity slime master can instead choose to force the target to succeed at a Reflex save or become entangled for one minute. The target may attempt a Strength or Escape Artist check each round as as a move action to break free of the entangle effect. At 3rd level, the gravity slime master can instead choose to force the target to succeed at a Will save or become hindered for one minute, imposing a –2 penalty to their Dexterity and preventing them from making attacks of opportunity for the duration of the effect. At 4th level, the gravity slime master can instead choose to force the target to succeed at a Will save or become slowed ''for one minute, as the ''slow ''spell. At 5th level, the gravity slime master can instead choose to force the target to succeed at a Fortitude save or become stunned for two rounds. '''Weapon Slime (Su)' Starting at 3rd level, a gravity slime master may touch a weapon as a move action to coat it in a layer of slime, choosing one of her impact effects when she does so. The next time that weapon damages a creature, it causes that impact effect and deals additional damage as though the target had been struck by a launched gravity slime. The gravity slime master may have up to three weapons enhanced by weapon slime at a time Category:Source: Steelforge: Book 1